


"You're in love with her."

by InTooManyFandomsRay



Series: 50 DAYS DIALOGUE PROMPTS [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arthur Finds Out About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Awesome Gwen (Merlin), Canon Era, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Good Morgana (Merlin), Hurt Merlin (Merlin), Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, Merlin's Magic Revealed (Merlin), Mutual Pining, Oblivious Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Oblivious Merlin (Merlin), POV Merlin (Merlin), Pining Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Pining Merlin (Merlin), Soft Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), merlin deserves to be happy, soft merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29137092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTooManyFandomsRay/pseuds/InTooManyFandomsRay
Summary: Merlin thinks Arthur is courting Gwen and accidentally tells him about his magic.
Relationships: Gaius & Merlin (Merlin), Gwen & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin & Morgana (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: 50 DAYS DIALOGUE PROMPTS [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129253
Comments: 9
Kudos: 394





	"You're in love with her."

**Author's Note:**

> still no clue what I'm doing lmao

Merlin should’ve seen it coming. He really, _really_ , should have known what would happen. Despite Gaius’s repeated assurances that he wasn’t a seer, he really should’ve known.

Ever since Arthur had hidden in Gwen’s house to compete anonymously in the tournament, he found his Prince lying to him. Sure, he offered to cook dinner for her, like any nobleman with an ounce of humility would have, but it only hit Merlin when he lay alone in his cot that night.

Arthur was courting Guinevere.

Merlin shouldn’t have felt his stomach recoil at that thought. He definitely shouldn’t have felt his eyes prickling with tears, or his heart slowly turn as heavy as a stone. But it did. And to top it off, the next day, the Prince gave him a lot more chores than usual, no doubt wishing to spend time with Gwen and keep him out of his way.

It went on for weeks. Rumors also began to float around the castle, carefully contained so they didn’t reach Uther, but loud enough for Merlin to hear.

Gwen and Arthur were together.

Merlin was happy for the couple, there was no doubt about it. After all, Guinevere was one of his closest friends, and Arthur was… well, a prat, but a friend, nevertheless. And if the two people who he was fond of decided to get together, Merlin should be over the moon for them. Right? He should be dancing with joy and teasing them at every turn.

Except he wasn’t. He was sad and heartbroken, and he didn’t understand why. It was clearly obvious to everyone though, with the pitying looks he got from Gaius, and the other servants, and Morgana of all people. He just wished someone would put him out of his misery and tell him what was going on. Every time he asked someone why they were looking at him like that, they would simply sigh with a sad smile, and pat him, or hug him, and walk away.

Morgana even said, “Don’t worry, Merlin. Everything will be alright.” And Merlin didn’t have an inkling of why she said what she said. He just stood there gaping, trying to comprehend what was happening. And all the while, the empty feeling in his stomach only seemed to expand.

So even though he was upset, he still hoped Arthur would talk to him about it. He prided himself on being the young Prince’s trusted confidante, and yet, it had been weeks and Arthur still hasn’t said a word to him. The blatant lying hurt him more than the courting itself, but then he shoved it away, thinking how that was very hypocritical. He had been lying about his magic to Arthur too, so he shouldn’t be blaming him for keeping secrets too. Still, it did hurt.

One night, while he was stoking the fire as Arthur settled into bed, he mustered up the courage to ask Arthur about Gwen.

“So, you and Guinevere, huh?” he tried to be as nonchalant as possible, but his voice was still a bit hoarse. When Arthur didn’t reply, he turned around to find the young Prince staring at him, a confused look on his face.

“What are you on about, Mer lin?”

“You know what I’m talking about, sire,” Merlin said, closing his eyes, not wanting to see Arthur obviously lying to him. What he did not expect was Arthur to regress back to his brattish 5-year-old self.

“No, because I have no clue what goes on in that thick head of yours!” Arthur exclaimed, growing a little red in the face. Merlin felt his own annoyance intensify as he didn’t hesitate to snap back, “At least my head isn’t as wide as my waist, but I can’t say the same for you.”

“I am not fat!” Arthur cried, grabbing a pillow, and throwing it at Merlin, who skilfully dodged it.

“And I don’t have magic!”

He did not mean to let that slip, but in the heat of the moment he did, and Arthur’s eyes widened. Merlin immediately snapped a hand over his mouth, regretting the words that so casually slipped out. He cursed loudly in his mind as something seemed to harden in Arthur’s blue eyes. He let his chin fall down to his chest as he stood there, waiting for Arthur to say something. Or worse, do something. When the young Prince did neither, he let his mouth babble once more.

“Okay, I was born with magic, it’s not like I have a choice in it. It’s like a limb to me, and I’m so sorry I didn’t say anything Arthur, but I really like my head to remain on my shoulders. I only ever used magic for you, for your safety, and Camelot’s. My magic and I are both yours. But seeing as it’s out now, can you just kill me now and not in public? I don’t want Gaius to see me die, it would be quite traumatic. Don’t hurt Gaius or my mother, please, they have no hand in this. And just please don’t burn me,” Tears now freely stroked his cheeks as fear gripped him tight, “You can behead me, or stab me, or hang me, anything, I won’t try to escape, just please don’t burn me. Anything but the pyre. Please don’t burn me, Arthur, I’m so sorry. Please don’t burn me-”

“Shut up.”

Arthur’s broken voice made him look up, and he saw the young Prince staring away, not even looking at him. Somehow, the fact that Arthur didn’t even want to look at him, hurt more than anything.

“Arthur,” Merlin began, but the other man held up his hand and the warlock immediately stopped talking.

“Leave me, Merlin.”

Merlin took in a ragged breath and fled to his chambers, his heart hammering in his chest. He was filled with fear at what the morning might bring. Once he was safely in his bed, he finally let the tears fall. He buried his face in his hands and cried his lonely heart out. He didn’t sleep that night, his mind racing with increasing terror and panic.

The next morning, a guard had come and informed him that the Prince had given him a week off. So he settled back in his bed, head between in legs, trying to muffle his sobs. After an entire day of not leaving the room, Gaius stormed in, demanding to know what happened.

“He knows, Gaius. He knows about my magic. And now I don’t know what to do,” he cried, and the old physician seemed conflicted as he finally put his arms around the heartbroken boy. Merlin broke down in the embrace.

The following days, he was visited by Gwen. She brought him news of the castle, and she got him flowers. Of course, Arthur told her. Even in the midst of crying, he felt his heart break even more. And yet, he couldn’t find it in him to hate her. How could he? She was his best friend.

By the end of the week, Morgana had sent for him.

“What did that idiot do now?” she demanded, crossing her arms. Merlin stood there, chin dropped to his chest. There was no point in hiding the truth from her anymore.

“I have magic. And Arthur found out,” he murmured, shutting his eyes to stop his tears from falling. Silence filled the room, and just when Merlin was sure Morgana would scream for the guards, he felt soft arms around him.

She was hugging him. For a moment, Merlin was too shocked to say anything, and then he hesitantly raised his arms to hug her back. They held each other for a long time, before pulling apart. No words were spoken, but a mutual agreement and friendship had been formed that night.

As he passed Arthur’s chambers on his way to Gaius’s, he heard a voice. A voice that was so familiar it hurt. He hovered outside the door and peered inside.

Arthur and Gwen were sitting next to each other and she had a hand around his shoulder. He had his head drooped low and Merlin noticed their intertwined hands. A well-known pain unfurled in his stomach, as he pressed his knuckles in his mouth to stop himself from sobbing aloud. Unable to watch more, he simply went back to his bed and waited for dawn to approach.

The next day, he knocked on Arthur’s door, holding his breath. A soft ‘enter’ was said, and he walked in. Arthur looked almost as bad as he did. His hair was a mess, and his eyes looked weary. His clothes were disheveled even though the bed looked like he hadn’t slept in it. There was a hardness around his mouth like he was clenching his teeth.

One look around the room, set Merlin’s anxiety skyrocketing again. He was sure that the broken pieces of glass on the floor were from a flower vase. Papers were lying haphazardly on the floor as well, and the pillows seemed to be ripped apart.

Merlin gulped and brought his eyes back to his feet. He was too afraid to look at Arthur, to see what decision the young Prince had come to.

“You really are an idiot, you know?”

His eyes snapped up, as Arthur looked at him. The blonde looked at him with an unfamiliar look in his eyes, lips tugging up slowly. He stood at the window, the sunlight falling on his face, casting an ethereal look on his handsome features.

“You might’ve mentioned it a few times, sire,” Merlin said.

This brought forth a full-blown smile and the warlock couldn’t help but imitate with one of his own. Immediately, last night’s sight crashed into his mind, and his smile slipped out his face, something somber setting in.

“I won’t hurt you, Merlin,” Arthur said, eyes glistening with sincerity, “I would never hurt you.”

“Okay,” Merlin whispered, feeling relieved, but still heartbroken. Seeing the lovelorn look on his face, Arthur asked him, “What is it? What’s wrong?”

“You’re in love with her.”

Arthur looked confused for a second before realization swept through his face. His face scrunched for a moment before he erupted in laughter.

Eh?

To say Merlin was confused would be an understatement. Arthur was now shaking with laughter, one hand resting on the table to support himself.

“What-what’s so funny?” Merlin stuttered.

The blonde wheezed, “You-you really are moping about that, and not about your magic reveal?”

Merlin made a small noise in the back of his throat which sounded surprisingly like a cat dying, which only made Arthur laugh harder.

“I’m sorry if my heartbreak is so funny to you, you insensitive dollop head,” he snapped, his cheeks burning. Merlin couldn’t believe the nerve he had, making fun of him, especially when he was so vulnerable.

“No- Mer lin, it’s not like that,” Arthur managed to say between gasps, but Merlin was not gonna hear it.

“Save it, Arthur. I don’t know why I love you, but I do. And your reaction is a clear indication that you don’t feel the same way. You don’t need to be so cruel-oomph”

Merlin’s rant was cut off when he felt something soft and warm claim his lips. His eyes fluttered shut as he finally realized Arthur was kissing him and he was standing there like a rock. So he threw his arms around his Prince’s neck and felt the man’s hands on his waist, tugging him closer. Arthur’s tongue swept across his lower lip, and Merlin gasped.

It felt heavenly. Merlin was partly sure he was dead, and this was a dream. Arthur was _kissing_ him, and he was doing that _thing_ with his _tongue_ , and his thumb was rubbing circles on his waist, and Merlin was melting in his arms.

They parted to catch their breaths as their foreheads rested on each other.

“Merlin, you idiot. I love _you_ ,” Arthur chuckled, his breath fanning Merlin’s lips.

“Oh.”

Good save.

“What about Gwen?” he asked, mind still reeling from the kiss.

“I was asking her help for courting you,” Arthur confessed.

“Oh…”

“Yes, Mer lin. Oh.”

“And my magic?” Merlin hesitantly asked. Arthur sighed and moved away, and he was immediately disappointed with the lack of contact but didn’t attempt to follow.

“We need to talk about it, definitely. I spoke with Guinevere and Gaius the past week, but I need to talk to you,” Arthur said, meeting Merlin’s eyes. There was a softness in them, but Merlin couldn’t help but be wary. He stood there, his fingers playing with the hem of his tunic. Noticing his fear, Arthur stepped towards him and took his hands in his own.

Arthur placed one of his hands on the side of Merlin’s face, palm on his cheek, and said, “I trust you, okay?”

Merlin nodded. He was getting whiplash at everything that happened, but he was happy. He smiled at Arthur, his lips pulled so wide apart, he was sure his gums were showing.

“I love you, clot pole.”

Arthur blushed, from the neck till the very tip of his ears, his eyes dropping down shyly. Merlin giggled, the heavy feeling lifting from his chest. He could get used to this.


End file.
